


We're Both Fine

by Destucky45



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain America AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destucky45/pseuds/Destucky45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has been having trouble with nightmares about HYDRA ever since he moved in with Eren. Even though Levi no longer goes by The Winter Soldier, he is still haunted by the events that occurred when he was being tortured. Eren simply wants his best friend to know that everything is going to be okay and that he's safe now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Both Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Captain America/Marvel AU. This is my first fic on AO3 so I hope this goes well. I also posted this fic on tumblr @destucky45. I hope you enjoy!

The screaming started at three in the morning. It was always three. Eren sat up in bed, aggressively rubbing his eyes as if that would make the sleepiness go away. He hadn’t slept properly ever since Levi had moved in with him into his small apartment in Brooklyn a few months ago. His fellow veteran had nightmares every night, and started screaming by three o’clock. Levi refused to ever talk about them or his screaming episodes, but he never had to. Eren knew that they were about the experiments that turned Levi into a cold-blooded assassin; into an executioner; into The Winter Soldier.  
The brunet slung his feet over the side of the bed, groggily getting up and trudging towards the door. He may be tired every day, but he would never be able to deal with the guilt of leaving Levi in his terrorized state. He forced himself to walk across the hall, where the screams became louder. He took his time opening the door, feeling as if every time he heard the screams it was as horrifying as the first time. Eren stepped inside his best friend’s room, hearing the panicked wailing echo off the walls. He could barely stand to look at Levi as he shuffled closer to the bed. The man was dripping in sweat, the sheets so tangled around his body from the tossing and turning that he could barely move. But, worst of all, was the expression of pure agony written across Levi’s normally stoic face. Just seeing it faintly in his peripheral vision made Eren feel like his heart was being ripped out of his body. But, he had to wake Levi up slowly.  
The first night that his friend had nightmares was the night that Eren realized exactly how deeply Levi had been affected by HYDRA. He had heard Levi crying out and had burst in, shaking his friend awake while calling out to him. Levi had shot up in bed and immediately pinned Eren to the floor, holding a knife to the younger’s neck (that was also the night when Eren found out that Levi sleeps with a knife in his pillowcase). Levi had brought his arm back, ready to strike. Eren had pleaded with his best friend, showing his hands to display that he was unarmed and meant no harm. Levi’s face had been apathetic, then turned into a look of horror as he dropped the weapon and scrambled off Eren, backing away quickly to the corner of the room where he hugged his knees and began to sob. Eren sat up slowly, moving closer to Levi, who had held his hands up, telling Eren to stay back. The younger refused to listen and scooted closer, telling the raven-haired man that it was going to be okay. Levi had shaken his head, guilt beginning to completely overrun his mind. Eren did the only thing he could think of. He began talking about memories from when they were kids, trying to get Levi to calm down and listen. It took about two hours, but it finally worked. Eren was able to sit next to Levi, carefully draping an arm over his best friend’s shoulder. Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder; and they stayed like that until the sun came up.  
But, now that Eren knew better than to wake Levi up so suddenly, he approached the bed slowly. He reached out and lightly touched Levi’s arm, giving it a small shake as he whispered the man’s name. The older continued to toss and turn, crying out at the top of his lungs. Eren called louder, but there was still no change. He decided that he would have to do it the hard way. He grabbed both of Levi’s shoulders and shook.  
Levi’s eyes shot open, instantly reaching for Eren’s neck. Eren caught the older’s wrists before they could grab him. Levi sat up all the way, but slower than what Eren would have normally expected. He saw tears running down his best friend’s face as Eren’s eyes met Levi’s, not the Winter Soldier’s. Eren let go of his grip on the shorter man, questioning why he was crying. Levi usually didn’t cry when he woke up from his night terrors. The raven-haired man threw his arms around the younger man’s neck and sobbed into his shoulder. Eren didn’t know how else to respond other than holding his friend in his arms until the sobbing ceased. This had Eren truly worried. Levi hadn’t cried since the first night when he nearly stabbed Eren. The brunet couldn’t stand being in the dark anymore.  
“Levi, what was it? You’ve…” Eren hesitated, “you’ve never cried over the nightmares.” He leaned back so he could look at Levi’s face. At first, the older man didn’t want to look at anything but his hands. But, after about a minute, his eyes met his best friend’s.  
“It was about you.” He stated bluntly. Eren felt a lump in his throat as he tried to think of a response. His heart raced at the thought of his one true ally to have a nightmare about him. Did he do something wrong? Did he accidentally hurt Levi? Was he the actual reason for the nightmares?  
“Don’t you go blaming yourself, Eren. I can see the look on your face. The nightmare was about you being tortured by HYDRA and turned into…well, me.” The war veteran replied, voice barely above a whisper. It then clicked with Eren. “I saw you strapped to a metal chair, and then they started—” Levi stopped abruptly, unable to talk about what he saw.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. You’re fine. We’re both fine.” Eren reassured him as he rocked the both of them back and forth to help calm Levi down. They stayed like that for what felt to them like a few minutes, until they looked out the window and saw the sun begin to rise.  
“Uh, did you wanna go for a run?” Eren suggested. Levi shook his head.  
“No thanks. Can we just stay in today? Maybe watch Netflix and order some pizza?” Levi looked up at Eren, who subconsciously wiped the tear stains off Levi’s cheeks. Eren chuckled as Levi hid his face in Eren’s neck.  
“Sure, Levi. I’d love that.” Eren answered, suddenly realizing how much he never wanted this moment to end. He was thinking of nothing else. No nightmares. No responsibilities. Not even sleep. He just wanted to keep Levi in his arms for as long as he possibly could.


End file.
